Suatu Minggu di Bulan Mei
by E-61
Summary: Hibari Kyouya selalu menyukai hari Minggu, terutama hari Minggu kali ini yang jatuh pada tanggal 5 Mei /Dedicated for Hibari Kyouya's birthday /D18 /Hibari's POV


**- Suatu Minggu di Bulan Mei -**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Character** © Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah pukul sepuluh pagi saat aku membuka mata, merenggangkan tubuh dan melakukan beberapa hal lain yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang pada umumnya. Dan sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu setelah kegiatan terakhirku; menikmati semangkuk nasi dengan daging hamburger, satu cangkir teh yang sudah kugunakan dua kali menjadi penutup.

Hari ini, seperti hari-hari biasa; tenang.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak aku bangun tidur. Aku menghabiskannya dengan menonton televisi; hari ini hari libur yang berarti aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk pergi ke sekolah. Yah, walaupun saat di sekolah aku hanya perlu datang untuk menjadi pengamat yang baik di atap hingga senja melukiskan warnanya dan menyuruh matahari untuk pulang. Jadi sebenarnya semua hari bagiku adalah hari ini. Minggu. Hari libur yang malangnya tidak memiliki nasib seberuntung Sabtu karena selalu mendapat keluhan dari enam miliar sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan juta sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu mahluk hidup berjenis manusia karena memilih berpasangan dengan Senin.

Kenapa bukan tujuh miliar? Tentu saja karena aku tidak termasuk.

Aku menyukai hari Minggu meskipun dua puluh empat jam yang ia beri hanya kuhabiskan dengan berjalan mengikuti kemanapun kaki melangkah; ya, sesekali aku juga 'bermain' dengan beberapa orang. Atau seperti sekarang, hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

Aku selalu menyukai hari Minggu, terlepas dari bagaimana keadaan, mood, bahkan acara televisi saat hari Minggu membentang di sekitarku.

Tapi, yang paling kusuka adalah hari Minggu saat ini, kau tahu kenapa?

Karena hari Minggu ini jatuh pada tanggal 5 Mei. Hari ulang tahunku, meskipun tetap berjalan seperti hari-hari Minggu yang lain. Tetap saja ada sedikit perasaan yang berbeda di minggu kali ini.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak aku bangun tidur dan menikmati hari ulang tahunku dengan tenang—menikmati teh untuk ketiga kalinya—_handphone_-ku bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

**From : Kusakabe**

**Subject : no subject**

**Hibari-**_**san**_**, aku sudah menyelesaikan anggaran komite untuk bulan ini. Sepertinya untuk rapat dewan komite besok kita perlu mengajukan tambahan anggaran lagi.**

_Merepotkan. _

Padahal sedikit-banyak aku berharap setidaknya satu pesan ucapan ulang tahun.

Dino.

Ya, setidaknya satu pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya yang sekarang masih mengurusi keluarga mafianya di Italia sana.

Aku hanya meletakkan _handphone-_ku kembali sambil meneguk teh yang tinggal setengah; dan agak mendingin padahal hanya kubiarkan sebentar.

Dingin dan rasa pahit-manis dari teh yang kuteguk habis terasa seperti satu masa. Adiktif. Membuat rileks dan menimbulkan keinginan untuk meminumnya lagi.

"Hibari.. Hibari!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati seekor burung kecil berbulu kuning bertengger di pundakku. "Hibari! Hibari!" Kembali burung yang kupelihara dan kuberi nama Hibird itu memanggil namaku dengan suara khasnya. Namun aku memilih untuk mengacuhkannya sambil bangkit berdiri setelah melihat jam.

Tidak terasa, sudah jam tiga sore. Entah kenapa rasanya saat ini aku ingin berjalan ke luar.

* * *

Dan kuikuti keinginanku. Yang kini membawa kakiku berjalan melintasi berbagai gedung dan toko di Namimori. Yang agak membuatku risih dengan keramaiannya.

Salahkan hari—ah, tidak.. aku tidak akan mengalahkan hari Minggu, terutama untuk Minggu yang satu ini.

"Oh! Hibari-_san_!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati sosok tiga orang berjalan ke arahku. Dua diantaranya tersenyum ramah sedangkan yang seorang lagi hanya memandangku tajam; yang tidak berefek apa-apa padaku.

"_Herbivore.."_

"_Konnichiwa, _Hibari_-san.."_

"Yo.."

"_Che_.."

"Sendirian?_"_ salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki rambut cokelat dan seolah melawan gravitasi masih tetap melukis senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Hn."

Seakan canggung karena jawaban singkat yang kuberikan barusan, mereka buru-buru pamit dan melangkah pergi.

Dasar, sebenarnya tanpa mereka tanya pun mereka seharusnya sudah tahu kalau aku pasti sendirian dan tidak perlu berbasa-basi yang justru membuat suasana canggung.

_Dasar herbivore..._

Kulirik jam di tanganku, jarumnya menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Kenapa waktu rasanya cepat sekali?

Ah, aku lapar. Membuatku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah _cafe_.

"satu _american style burger _dan _earl grey."_

Alih-alih menunggu makanan yang kupesan datang, aku mengarahkan mataku ke pintu _cafe _yang tembus pandang tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Memandang warna-warna khas langit senja dan salah satu meja di bagian _outdoor_.

DI meja itu, duduk sepasang pria yang sedang bercengkerama dengan akrab ditemani seloyang _blackforest. _

Ah, mungkin salah satu dari mereka juga ada yang berulang tahun hari ini. Mungkin bagus juga kalau tanggal 5 Mei berikutnya aku bisa membeli _cake_; mungkin seperti _cappuccino cake _yang tidak terlalu manis.

Dan akan lebih bagus lagi kalau si _Haneuma_ juga bisa meluangkan waktu di Jepang.

_Handphone-_ku kembali bergetar, kali ini kubuka dengan malas.

**From : Haneuma**

**Subject : buon compleano**

**Buon compleano, Kyouya...**

**Maaf ya baru mengucapkannya sekarang.**

Aku mendecak pelan saat membaca pesan yang teramat singkat dari orang yang ada di pikiranku beberapa saat lalu itu. Masih dengan rasa kesal yang sedikit muncul akhirnya aku membalas pesan itu dengan kata yang sama singkatnya. Dan kembali menaruh _handphone _begitu pesananku datang.

* * *

Tak terasa, sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam. Artinya tinggal beberapa jam lagi hari Minggu akan selesai dan bergantian dengan hari Senin.

Aku melangkah pelan. Dan selama perjalanan pulang mataku tetap fokus pada langit malam, langit dengan hitam sekelam _onyx._

Dan lagi-lagi, sosok _Haneuma _muncul di kepalaku. Saat dia pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai warna mataku.

**o0o**

**GREK**

"_Okaeri, _Kyouya."

Aku seketika menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati sosok pria bersurai kuning kecokelatan yang wajahnya tertutup buket bunga berwarna putih dengan bentuk bunga seperti bel. _Lily of the valley._

Dino. Berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahku. Dengan wajah yang ditutupi buket bunga lili.

"Kyouya?" Dino menampakkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya tertutup buket bunga. Tersenyum.

"_Haneuma... _kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu kan?" Dino mengulurkan buket itu ke arahku.

Aku hanya memandang buket bunga yang dia ulurkan. Cukup lama hingga ia pura-pura batuk.

"Aku bukan perempuan yang butuh bunga, _Haneuma."_ Kuambil buket itu dengan sedikit enggan. "Tapi, terima kasih."

Bisa kulihat dia tampak tersenyum puas, sangat bahkan.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku, menyeretku masuk.

"Makan malam sudah siap."

"Huh?"

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat berhenti di depan meja makan. Dan disana juga sudah tersedia beberapa macam makanan; _cupcake, brownies, macaron, pie, _dan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti cokelat _caramel._

_Kenapa semuanya makanan manis?_

"_Haneuma, _aku baru tahu ternyata kesibukanmu membuatmu jadi bodoh."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung.

"Aku tidak suka manis, _Haneuma."_

Dino terdiam dan memandangku dengan pandangan yang aneh sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Tenang saja, Kyouya... semua makanan itu tidak manis kok." Dengan seenaknya ia mengacak-acak rambutku. "Semuanya terbuat dari _salted caramel."_ Lanjutnya.

Kami berdua akhirnya duduk di meja makan, meskipun sedikit ragu namun aku tetap memilih untuk memakan makanan yang ia buat—atau ia beli—dimulai dari _macaron._

Tidak terlalu manis dan sedikit gurih.

"Enak juga.. terima kasih, _Haneuma.."_

Hingga hari Minggu benar-benar berakhir, aku hanya menghabiskannya di rumah. Tapi tidak sendiri karena si _Haneuma _itu datang membawa hadiah yang mungkin paling menyenangkan; kehadirannya.

Tapi, mungkin juga di saat 5 Mei yang akan datang atau mungkin di tiap hari Minggu dia akan selalu membawa hadiah itu dengan cara yang lebih tidak bisa diduga melebihi hari ini. Seperti _salted caramel _yang ia berikan untukku hari ini; gurih tapi menyimpan rasa manis juga di dalamnya.

Mungkin.

"_Buon compleano, _Kyouya_.. ti viglio bene. _[1]_"_

* * *

**- Omake -**

Di hari minggu yang sedikit terik dan ramai, terlihat tiga sosok pemuda berjalan tidak tentu arah, lebih tepatnya dua orang pemuda berjalan tidak tentu arah mengikuti pemuda di depan mereka.

"Tsuna, sebenarnya kita kenapa kesini?" salah satu pemuda dengan surai berwarna hitam membuka percakapan.

"Iya _juudaime.._ sebenarnya kita kenapa kesini?" pemuda bersurai kelabu mengikuti ucapan pemuda bersurai hitam di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang bersurai cokelat dan sedari tadi berjalan di depan kini berhenti kemudian menoleh ke arah keduanya.

"Karena Dino-_san_ meminta kita untuk membantunya membuat kejutan untuk Hibari-_san_."

"Hibari?" ucap pemuda bersurai kelabu dan hitam secara bersamaan. Dijawab dengan anggukan dari pemuda bersurai cokelat.

"Iya, Hibari-_san _kan ulang tahun hari ini."

Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan, tidak lama mereka bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Hibari.

"Oh! Hibari-_san_!"

"_Herbivore.."_

"_Konnichiwa, _Hibari_-san.."_

"Yo.."

"_Che_.."

"Sendirian?_"_ Pemuda bersurai cokelat memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, dan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum ke arah sosok di depannya.

"Hn."

Baru saja pemuda bersurai cokelat itu ingin mengobrol lagi dengan Hibari, dari kejauhan ia melihat Dino berdiri di depan toko kue sambil melihat ke sekitar. Ia pun buru-buru pamit pada Hibari diikuti kedua pemuda lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan kaki :**

[1] Aku mencintaimu.

* * *

**A/N :**

Ehem.. saya kesini cuma ingin mengucapkan :

**- Happy birthday for **_**skylark, **_**Hibari Kyouya.**

**- Sankyuu buat para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita asin-manis-yang-maksa-ini.**

**- Hontou ni sankyuu buat para reader yang berkenan buat review.**

**Jaa, matta.**


End file.
